peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Running Gags
The following is a list of recurring jokes or gags used by Peanut Butter Gamer in his videos. MySims PBG has on numerous times stated his hatred for the MySims game series. The MySims game apparently taunts PBG, he had gotten the game on christmas (and threw it into the street out his front door) from santa in his now deleted video "Try not to have a sucky christmas" later on in his channels lifetime, to try to get him to play it. Smiley Man got PBG MySims for Christmas in A PBG Christmas Thingy. It is seen again during The Simpsons Bart's Nightmare, where PBG can't find a game to play, and picks up MySims, and proceeds to freak out! The next time the game appears is during The Weird Arcade Games G-Files episode. PBG wakes up to find the game sitting on his shelf. He yells at it! PBG finally devotes an episode to the game in The MySims Massacre of 1976 despite not wanting to play it. PBG ends up burying the game. The sequel is reviewed in MySlave Kingdom, and PBG goes back to where he buried the game. The last reference to it appears when PBG reviews the third game, MySims Agents. It is referenced again in Hey You Pikachu!, as it comes in at number 1 on his "actual" top 10 favorite games list. In his review of Spore, PBG states that MySims is the game he was most disappointed in. Adventure YEAH! To do: I know there are MANY more of these, both on the main channel and on PBGGameplay. PBG occasionally uses the catchphrase "Adventure Yeah!" One of the earliest uses of this catchphrase was in Top 10 Games to Play when You're Depressed, where his face was placed over Link's, while riding on the King of Red Lions. There is a montage of PBG saying "Adventure" seen at the start of Adventure Island 3. While not an "Adventure Yeah", PBG says "Yeah!" in a similar way after shooting a bokoblin in Wind Waker HACKING! His "Yeah" is interrupted by the leader of the Killer Bees. At the end of the video he does make an "Adventure Yeah" when he encourages the viewer to have a hacking adventure. In Putt Putt Does Some More Things Again, PBG does the catchphrase with a lot less enthusiasm, as Putt Putt appears to lose enthusiasm too. A fan asks PBG to do his best "Adventure" in his 2014 SGC panel. Songs PBG often sings humorous songs during his videos. EESDESESESRDT While playing Hubert the Teddy Bear, PBG struggled with naming his character, and just inserted gibberish. He went on to use variations of this name for his MySims review videos. A snake is named EESDESES in Harvest Moon Animal Parade. PBG also names his character this in The Magic School Bus. Hardcore The Hardcore series also has several reoccurring jokes throughout its series. Who needs a map? The phrase 'Who needs a map?' has become a staple to the Minecraft hardcore series, and has even been referenced in ProJared's FireRed Nuzlocke. The first reference was during episode 3 (What's a Progress) of the first Minecraft series, and was stated by Dean when McJones wanted to make a map. By episode 9 (Spider Party!), McJones starts to get frustrated at Dean's joke. In season 2, NCS is the only one to make a 'Who needs a map?' joke in episode 5 (Sucking Up!). Jared makes the joke is season 3, after Austin wants to make a map in episode 7 (Karaoke!). Austin says the line 7 times in episode 17 (Gone Fishing!) of season 4, annoying everyone! The Skulltan Skulltan's were the name of the Skeletons from Minecraft. This was named by Jon, and was referenced in the second season of Minecraft by McJones. PBG's Penguin Terraria Season 2 had a joke in the second half of the series, where PBG's penguin's name would be changed in the title of each episode. It's name always began with the letter G. The Many Explosions of Jared While purely accidental, it became a running theme that Jared would almost always die due to a creeper or some other explosion. This has happened four times so far! McJones and Todd reference this in Minecraft Hardcore Season 6. Making Fun of Dean Everyone would constantly make fun of how bad Dean is at a game, and making fun of the things he says. They also comment on how they don't want him as a lawyer. Not Like This! When a player is near death, they will frequently say, "Not Like This!" Professor McJones Professor McJones became a running gag since Stewart is usually the person to go to with information about everything. When McJones announced he was retiring from Hardcore, the gag retired, as well. FORESHADOW? Foreshadowing is when an action or sentence refers to something that could happen in future. This joke dates back to the first season of Hardcore, and is frequently used by Todd. The joke is played with in Minecraft Hardcore Season 5 and Terraria Hardcore Season 3. But I'm Jorji! In Minecraft Hardcore Season 7, Ray Narvaez Jr. plays as Jorji Costava from "Papers, Please." When someone makes a comment towards Ray, like how he looks like a zombie, or if he's "playing" near lava, he usually replies with, "But I'm Jorji!" Category:Wiki Related